Reminiscence - Living Memories Beyond Death's Illusions/Transcript
slept well...}} m... m a monster!!! It wasn t a dream!!!}} s still an abomination! No... No!!!}} }} need to check how strong you are.}} can t... don t really feel like it.}} m fed up wit yer self-pity! For God s sake, know ya killed that human boy, so what? Nothin ain t gonna bring im back so get over it, Renoir!}} re a mutant turtle, not a wimp! Get up, Renoir!}} Renoir . You don t know how it feels to see your world turn upside down overnight.}} ve been through much worse than that, Renoir...}} re so obsessed wit that dead boy, m bringin ya to his funerals tomorrow evening. There, happy?}} s done, expect ya to resume yer training without asking any questions!}} }} really killed myself... mean, that student. Why would you help a monster like me? What s in it for you?}} re one of our kind. It s only natural, ya know? We re rejected by the human world, so we have to rely on ourselves.}} look anymore?}} s humans you re talkin bout, then forget it. They re gonna frea out and hunt cha down. From now on, your family will be only us mutant ninja turtles.}} Us ... You mean that guy with the lab coat from yesterday? You re related?}} t seem to get along very well.}} His own lil world . We used to live together, but he became more and more cynical over the years.}} s always tryin to detach himself from reality. was so fed up with his act that moved here, far away from our old lair.}} s just me, you and that Donatello guy...?}} }} s too cliché!}} knew it! You re lying!}} t that right? Huh? Huh? You old maniac!!}} ain t gonna be taken for a fool.}} ... can t get up!}} }} re the mutant from yesterday...}} s right, we re the only mutant turtles in New York. We used to be four... Brothers.}} s also true that Raph s trying to brainwash you thoroughly...}} s really creepy...}} s pushy. A really drama king...}} re not helpin !!}} m scared! You sound so much more sane!!}} m too busy to come over now.}} }} s your wound?}} think...}} m stuck with this psychopath... Boohoo...}} }} s number is listed here!}} know, but she also might recognize me!}} s me, Augustus!}} glad to hear your voice for once!}} don t find it very amusing.}} know it s you. Your .D. is displayed on my phone and you don t sound like my late friend.}} m not dead!}} shit!! ... Shadow, don t worry! That Augustus is still dead! ...}} re such a... A heartless jerk!! Leave me alone!!}} see your damn face within the next 24 hours, ll rearrange it with my bare hands!!}} do?}} }} m the one who should be apologizing.}} barged in your apartment on such short notice. m really sorry, but it s just that... You knew him for as long as did. That s why needed to meet you.}} should be on my way home now. Thank you very much for the tea, Shadow.}} ll see you tomorrow.}} }} ve shunned you a time like this?}} re right. You re a writer, after all. guess you have the ability to understand and predict people s emotions better than do.}} ve overheard my conversation with Uncle Raph. He made fun of my friend s death... How would you explain that?}} was wondering if maybe... You could... You know, tomorrow...}} s funerals with you? Sure. know you re going through hard times.}} }} s early and sudden departure has created a void in our lives.}} can t believe it! Everyone s really here! So this can t be a hoax... Let me talk to them, ll...}} s not what we came for, remember?}} }} t tell them m alive? Look how sad they are!!}} t about you!}} ll save time and energy. Now open that coffin and see for yourself if all of this is a hoax...}} know, know!}} re done wit this, expect ya to stop givin me that crap bout bein human...}} m... Mutilated...!}} t a dream or a joke... Then... Then...}} m dead? No... No!! What am , if m down here, and... And...}} }} cha thinkin , bringin a random kid in front of me like that?}} just brought his little sister here to help her search for a doll she dropped during the funeral, thinking that you d be at home, making cruel jokes at your friends!}} re still mad at me for that?}} s keep this a secret between you and me, okay? Now go find your doll.}} was drunk yesterday, and kinda became, er... Schizophrenic or somethin ... Sorry.}} m sure dropped it around here.}} ve been glad that you still cherish it.}} }} s me!! Your brother Augustus!! You recognize me, right? Right?}} t look or sound like him...}} t look at me!! Don t listen to my voice!! know! know m in there!!}} still exist, Carole!! Say it!!}} forgot bout him! Shadow, actually, that s...}} s the wild mutant turtle!!}} s a monster! It s gonna eat you up!!}} }} m okay, but why was he sad? And why does he know about my brother...?}} don t know, but it doesn t matter, he s dangerous! We must get away, now!}} t look dangerous!}} recognize that voice.}} s falling, show s over for you!}} }} ve met since last Christmas and this is how you greet me? By unmasking me in public? Think about my reputation, Raph!!}} m so scaaaared cuz m gonna get sued!}} in constant far is what cha get for choosin to live a human life, even if you ain t no human! Ya can t deny who you really are, Mikey!!}} know that! But you re not helping at all, Raph!}} m a mutant turtle!}} revealing myself is the last thing need!!}} s no wild mutant turtle, and can prove it to you. Renoir! Get yer ass over here and greet my brother!}} }} s me, tell you! Me! Augustus!}} t be... You really did it...?}} s after Shadow... And other humans too!!}} }} t push this old cranky turtle to his limits...}} bro...}} a fight wit me for your image. How heroic.}} can promise ya one thing—Renoir ain t no wild mutant and no one s gonna get hurt. However, know this: Your human ways have screwed ya up real bad. Ya think Splinter d be proud of you the way you are?}} t mention Splinter s name!! remind you that back then, it was mostly your fault!!}} was ours, Mikey! And your life s a result of what happened!}} d never rejoice at the thought of his death.}} }} s...}} s the man-eating monster!!}} s still after us... He knows us? Dammit!}} don t wanna die!}} ve eaten my friend for lunch, but you aren t getting his lil sis for supper!}} }} done...}} s the wild mutant!!}} s... He s molesting me!!}} knew it! You are Augustus! Doing dirty things, getting beaten up by a girl and apologizing... That s so much like you!}} }} s... It s you?}} ve claimed by son s life, but will not allow you to lay another finger on my family!!}} was so scared!!}} s me Augustus! know it s hard to believe but... But...}} ... saved my sister and my friend! You saw me, right? can t be an evil mutant, right?}} t that enough to prove you m your son?}} s... It s mimicking our late son... The monster...!}} s the monster!}} called the police!}} s stunned!!}} m... Not... A monster... m not a monster!!}} s running away!}} }} repeat...}} s make this park out metting point... We first met here remember? couldn t even speak English...}} ll cheer you up just like you always did for me!}} ll always be there for each other... Doesn t this make you feel better?}} t. Because need to know that now... And can t because...}} called you, you wouldn t recognize me, would you, Davianna...? Because ve become a monster...}} knew you d be here...}} s you. What do you want from a rabid monster like me?}} }} t make sad puppy eyes! Just cuz came here doesn t mean m gonna go easy on you if you try anything weird, okay? want you to stay there and answer my questions!}} enjoy human flesh with red wine?}} ask the questions here!}} when you could ve let that car turn us into human purée for you to devour?}} do not enjoy supping on my own little sister.}} owe you. m always indebted to you. Do you remember why, Shadow?}} boyfriends. They d gang up on me and beat me up. But was never scared. Because you were always one step behind me—beating up the pervert that am... But also, protecting me from my rivals.}} was hurt emotionally. You were there for me when was hurt physically... used to have it all... took it all for granted.}} }} have nothing... lost everything...}} s name?}} accidently saw when you bent down to pick up a quarter during last year s Valentine s Day party...?}} have that kind of lingerie... Except Augustus... That pervert... No... It can t be!!}} s you! But... Why are you...}} ... need some emotional relief... Can... Can ?}} }} m so happy!!}} t changed... Good. good.}} won t feel bad punishing you!!}} re still the despicable worm had to endure since my childhood, you... You... Arrggh!!!}} m sorryyyyy!}} guess.}} }} Category:Transcripts